just a dream
by stemi1channy
Summary: just a dream.a girl and boy..in this case sonny and chad have a dream.but what about. in further chapter also find about other charcters dreams.who is telling the story.who is behind it..james,portylen,zora.romance will happen but the question is channy!
1. part one

Just a dream...

A girl and boy.

Having dreams.

But not any type of dreams romance will be involved...

Chad

I sat up my eyes staring at my bed looking for a body but no. It was just a dream.

Sonny

I opened my eyes to see Tawni standing next to me.

Teasing Tawni will be in it + other characters along the way

'You got it bad sonny oh so bad'

'Does this remind you kiss kiss Chad kiss kiss... and getting slobber all over my pillow'

Leaving ...

And one boy disappointed.


	2. a dream

_Sonny and Chad. Was lying on the bed in a full on hot make out. Both going commando. 'i love you sonny' ' I love you too Chad.' Chad looked into her eyes looking for an answer before kissing her one more time. He reached out to her lower back pushing her closer and closer till there body had not a single piece of air between it. Soon they both came up for oxygen. Sonny rolled of Chad onto the pillow next to him. Chad looked at sonny. Which didn't take seconds for his body too be on top of hers. He just wanted her kiss. Her lips. Her body closer and closer. Soon her top was off. He reached out and looked into her eyes looking for permission. Normally it would just stop there. But sonny felt free this time. And did a small nod. He finally unclasped her bra which he had wanted to do for so oh long. The sound felt magic as it went pop. As he went to remove it properly. He heard someone shout. 'Chad I am home.' and soon too Chad's disappointment the face he loved so much disappeared along with her body._

Chad's pov

'Chad I am home, come down here I need to speak to you'

I sat up my eyes staring at my bed looking for a body but no. It was just a dream.


	3. proffesional

After he had gone and spoken to his mum. He set of too work the next day. With the dream hanging over his head.

Chad's pov

I was making out with em watts. Made out with her 4 years ago. But I need to get over sonny. We were lying in the bed in my dressing room. But all I could see was sonny face.

' em we need to stop' that when she went crying out the room.

Great now what am I suppose to do. so I fell asleep once more.

Sonny pov

_He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for another passionate kiss; automatically my arms snaked around his neck pulling him in closer so our torsos were touching. He lowered his hands to my waist. Our lips moved so pefectly together, his tounge was grazing my lower lip begging for an entrance I obliged letting his wet tounge onto mine. We stayed like this for a few more moments before pulling away for air we were both panting heavly. I lay my forhead on his and looked into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Sonny."_

_"Yeah," he paused before saying, "I love you." I thought I was gonna faint, but luckily I was holding onto him for support so I wouldn't fall flat on my ass. So he really does love me and I love him too. "I love you too, Chad." He smiled brightly at me before pulling me in for another kiss. Now I was living my __Teenage Dream__._

'sonny... sonny wake up NOW'

I opened my eyes to see Tawni standing next to me.

'You got it bad sonny oh so bad'

'What you mean'

'Does this remind you kiss kiss Chad kiss kiss... and getting slobber all over my pillow'

'First fine yes I was dreaming about Chad second of all it OUR pillow'

'Well no actually that's mine I bought it when I went on holiday'

'Whatever Tawni I am going to go and talk to a professional about this.'

And with that I found myself out side.


	4. chads  Disappointment

No pov

So there we had is two very confused teens. About too make their dreams too come true. Or so it seemed...

'Sonny'

'Chad'

'I need to tell you something' they both said at the same time

'What' they both explained

'Huh' said Chad

'I like you' they both whispered

'I like you more' they both screamed

'I had dream' they both shouted

... Silence...

'What' said sonny

End of dream

They both .Chad .sonny. Wake up.

'It was just a dream again.. .' Said sonny to herself.

'It will never come true' said Chad

Leaving one girl asleep dreaming of her favourite blue eyes.

And one boy disappointed.


End file.
